An Unlikely Love
by Daryl-Dixons-Gurl
Summary: Fred loved Hermione's laugh. And he wanted to be the one to cause it...always. And Hermione loved Fred's sense of humor, and she wanted to be the reason it came out...always. After one fun night, and a disappointing end, they will stop at nothing to have an ending they prefer. Totally AU! And totally Fremione!
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger sat at the table in the Great Hall. She looked down the table and her cinnamon eyes met crystal ones. She turned away quickly. She didn't know what was coming over her. Why was she all of a sudden so drawn to him? And why did he seem to be so drawn to her? It would be dangerous, the two of them together. And that's why Hermione knew she had to step closely. She had to be careful, because even though he was dreamy, it would be hard. Their relationship would never work. Because it would be frowned upon. The prankster with the bookworm. Hermione Jean Granger, the know-it-all, with Frederick Gideon Weasley, the joke king.

* * *

It had all started at the Quidditch World Cup. More like the morning she got to the Burrow to go. She had been the one sent upstairs to awaken all of the Weasley children, and Fred and George had been the first ones she had went to see. She had pounded on the door for several long minutes before finally letting herself in. She had never thought she would be standing in their room, but there she was, staring at two beds, one labeled Gred and the other Forge. She sighed lightly and turned the lights on. "WAKE UP!" she shouted. The two tumbled out of bed, and wrestled for a moment before jumping up. Hermione had always been able to tell the twins apart. There were distinctive differences. Fred's eyes were a slightly lighter shade than George's, and Fred had light freckles dashed across his nose.

"Good morning Hermione!" Fred said excitedly. Hermione's eyes were bulging because he was shirtless. She glanced at George to see that he had a baggy shirt on. But Fred did not. And Hermione could see his muscles, and the slight definition of abs. "You okay there?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Your mum said breakfast was ready and to get dressed quickly." Hermione said hurriedly before dashing from the room. She slammed the door closed behind her and leaned against it, letting her heart calm down, and let a breath out that she had, unknowingly of course, been holding in. She shook her head and proceeded to wake the other Weasley children.

* * *

But Hermione got no reprieve once the actual game started. She was sandwiched in between Harry and Fred. And Fred seemed dead pressed to spend the whole time trying to get her to laugh. At first, Hermione fought it with every fiber of her being; she would not give into Fred and his witty charm and good looks. But finally, he said something about Ron being gay for Viktor Krum and her wall crumbled. She snorted loudly before realizing a laugh that even she had no idea she had in her. Fred glanced at her with astonishment before a cheeky grin spread across his face. Then his attention was grabbed by the game and all throughout the game, he commentated it in a simple way for Hermione, so that she would understand it better, and in a way that would make her laugh the way she had.

* * *

Now, Hermione glanced at Ron who had just received a package. "Oh look, Mum sent me something." He said excitedly. He opened the box and pulled out something that, to a Muggle might have resembled a very ugly dress, but was in fact, dress robes. Ron stood quickly and went to his younger sister and Hermione glanced down at Fred. His crystal eyes shone with laughter and she saw a joke forming on the tip of his tongue. "Ginny, these most be for you." She heard Ron say to Ginny.

Ginny dropped her spoon at what Ron was holding up. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny stated with disgust.

Ron stood there, holding these ugly dress robes up for all to see, making Hermione chuckle lightly. "They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" she said with a small laugh. Ron whirled around to look at her and she pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. "They're dress robes!" she said. She already had Fred and George laughing happily.

"Oh Ronniekins, you can finally be Viktor Krum's date!" Fred exclaimed through his fits of laughter. Hermione had tried to be polite and not laugh too much at her friend, but once Fred had said that, Hermione's wall fell once again and she had her forehead on the table as she laughed. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and begin to hurt, but she had found it so funny.

* * *

Hermione glared at Ron who was still talking about his need of a date for the impending Yule Ball. Hermione shook her head lightly at all the things he said. "May I say, that Neville already has himself a date." Hermione butted in before going back to her work. That had only made Ron feel worse and make Fred laugh quietly.

Ron glanced at Hermione and a grin spread across his face, he was interrupted by a note fluttering into his hands. 'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.' He glanced over at Fred before whispering, "Who you going with then?"

Fred smiled and through an eraser straight at Hermione. Hermione looked up from her work with annoyance. Fred lifted his hands, to mimic a dance move, "Will you go to the ball with me?" he mouthed to her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she heard Ron take in a deep breath. Hermione looked down at her hands, feeling her cheeks go red before lifting her head and smiling brightly at him. "Of course." She whispered. Fred turned back to Ron and winked, just as Snape came over and hit both Ron and Harry for talking during Study Hall.

* * *

Hermione had never had so much fun in her life. But she knew it would have to end sometime. And this was then. She was sitting on the stairs in front of the Great Hall, waiting for Fred to get his coat. She leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. She was content with how things had gone. Fred had turned out to be more charming, and polite than she had ever imagined. "Granger." Hermione looked up to see some older girl standing before her. "He only asked you because I was already taken." She spat down at the younger girl. She saw the hurt form on Hermione's face before walking away with a smug grin on her face. Hermione blinked tears back and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to think. When she opened them again, she was in someone's arms, being carried through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah good, you woke up." Hermione looked up to see that it had been Fred carrying her. He placed her down, feet first, in front of the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "Did you enjoy yourself this evening?" he asked with a smile.

"I did. Thank you Fred." Hermione said. She went to go upstairs but stopped herself. "But Fred…what is this?" she asked.

Fred raised an eyebrow at this, "This? This is me taking a lovely girl to the ball." He said gently.

Hermione sighed. "Fred, I am so much younger than you though. And…we both know how Ron feels about me. It's not right." She said quietly.

Fred nodded slowly, "She talked to you didn't she…"

Hermione looked up at him and saw hurt swimming in his eyes. "She did. And Fred, it's okay if I was a second choice. I still had a great time. But, this, this cannot be. No matter how much I may want it…It can't because…"

"Because no one would agree with it. I know. Goodnight Hermione." Fred said gently, before kissing her on the cheek. Hermione nodded and dashed up the stairs to hide her tears.

* * *

_This is completely AU, so I do **not** want to hear that this never happened!_

_I am writing this since Rowling had planned on Hermione and Fred getting together at first!_  
_I hope you liked it though._

_Tell your friends & review!_

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The following summer, Hermione stepped into her fireplace, she'd just sent her things and now she was sending herself. "See you over the holidays." She said with a smile sent to her parents. They both nodded as she threw the black powder down and said, "The Burrow!" She felt a new tugging that she had never felt before, mainly because this had been her first Floo experience.

When her feet hit the ground of the Burrow she lurched forward and tumbled out of the fireplace, only to land in strong, familiar arms. Hermione did not have to look up to know it was Fred Weasley holding her. She recognized the feel of his arms from the Yule Ball the previous year. "Well hello there Granger." He whispered in her ear. "First Floo travel eh, love?" he asked.

Hermione pulled herself out of his grip, her face bright as a tomato. "Yes…yes it is." She said trying to remain calm.

Fred smiled from ear to ear, seeing her face. "Well, it's great to see you Hermione." He said with a wink before dashing up the stairs after his twin.

Hermione looked around to see that her luggage had already been taken up to Ginny's room. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to the brunette. Before Hermione could even get herself ready, Ginny had flung herself into her arms happily. "Oh it's so good to see you!" Ginny said.

"And you. Ginny, where are my things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, dad took them to Grimauld Place." Ginny said.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"The home of the Order of the Phoenix. It's where we're staying for the rest of the summer." Fred said as he and George came back down the stairs. "Sirius owns it."

Hermione nodded lightly, "When are we going?" she asked.

"As soon as Ron gets out of the shower." Ginny said with a small giggle.

"Yes Ron has to look perfect in case he sees Viktor. Can't be making bad impressions on his soul mate, now can he?" Fred said with a twinkle of laughter in his eye. Hermione snorted before doubling over to laugh hard as Ginny propped herself up on a char because she was laughing so hard.

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen area of Grimauld Place. She looked around, until she saw him. "Sirius!" she said excitedly.

"Hermione!" he said with enthusiasm. He jumped up from his seat and they gave one another a small hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said with a smile.

"And you. I still haven't properly thanked you for everything you and Harry did for me that night." Sirius said.

"It was nothing Sirius." Hermione said her cheeks going a little pink from the praise.

"Yeah, nothing Hermione and Harry don't do on a daily basis. A couple of heroes those two are." Fred said as he walked in with a bright grin.

"Shut up Fred." Hermione said through gritted teeth, her face going even redder.

"Who is this? Obviously a Weasley…" Sirius said.

Hermione laughed lightly at this. "Yes, he is. Fred Weasley, one of the twins." Hermione said with a smile.

"And the better twin at that." Fred said with a grin.

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, yes I heard of you two during my little visit on the schools grounds." He said. "I saw you two a couple of times."

Fred nodded lightly and smiled a bright smile. "Yes I bet you did. We are quite notorious." He said.

"Fred! Where are you!?" a voice hollered from a few floors up.

"Speak of the other devil excuse me." Fred said with a gentle nod directed at Sirius and then a wink at Hermione.

Once Fred was gone Sirius smiled brightly, "Boyfriend?" he asked.

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not!" she snapped.

"Calm down. Just thought since the last time I was around him he kept mentioning…you know what, never mind." Sirius said.

"What? What did he keep mentioning? Sirius, you cannot leave me hanging like this!" Hermione said hurriedly.

Sirius chuckled lightly. "Another day Hermione. Go, enjoy yourself." He said with a smile.

* * *

Hermione flopped down onto her bed after a long day of cleaning out the house. It had been just her, Ginny and Ron today out of the five kids because Fred and George had gone to take their Apparation tests at the Ministry. Now she was exhausted because Molly had once again over worked the children, and they were eagerly waiting for dinner. "Ginny…could you bring me my Tylenol. I have a pounding headache." She said.

POP! "Of course 'Mione!" Hermione sat upright on her bed quickly to see Fred standing in the center of her room. He walked over to the little bookshelf and picked the bottle up and Apparated over to her. "There ya go!" he said excitedly.

Hermione cringed at the loudness of Fred and his Apparating. "Fred…could you please tone it down…I have a massive headache." She said as she took the bottle from him. She got two out and swallowed them with a mouthful of water.

"Oh…sorry love. I had no idea. Here, let me turn the lights down low and pamper you." Fred said with a smile.

Hermione blushed lightly at the thought of Fred pampering her. "Th-Thank you Fred." She said.

"Of course. Anything for you." He said with a bright grin.

* * *

"Where is Hermione?" Molly asked with slight irritation as Fred popped into the kitchen.

"She has a headache mum. I am pampering her, and have been sent to retrieve her dinner." Fred said gallantly.

"Of course you have been." Sirius said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"She should really come down…" Molly said.

"Molly, the girl doesn't feel good." Arthur said gently.

"Ginny, maybe you should be the one to take care of her then." Molly said.

Ginny slowly stood from her seat, before Sirius motioned for her to sit back down. "Molly, Fred seems to be quite capable of doing the task he has been set to. Let him take care of Hermione, if she had wanted someone else to do the job, Fred would not be standing there, waiting for you to hand him Hermione's food." Sirius said.

Molly sighed and nodded. "Here. Make sure she eats." Molly said gently.

"Thank you Mum." Fred said taking the plate from Molly. "I'll be back for my food." He said before Apparating away. Fred stood outside of Hermione's door and quietly entered. He'd used his magic to dim the lights for her, and had gotten her CD player out of her bag and had it on low so she could try and relax. "'Mione, I have your food." He said gently.

"Thank you so much Fred." She said.

"Your welcome. I'll be back with my own." He said. When Fred returned he sat beside Hermione on the floor and they ate in silence. "You should have seen Ronald's face when I said I was pampering you." He said mimicking Ron's face to the best of his abilities. But he also exaggerated quite a bit, making Hermione laugh at this. "Ya know, your laugh…"

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked, walking into the room, cutting Fred off.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Now what were you saying Fred?" she asked.

"Nothing. Looks like Ginny can take care of you now. Take care." He said quietly before standing and taking her empty plate along with his and leaving the room.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

_It's the actual kick-off to the story._

_Keep reading and reviewing._

_I love reviews._

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sighed lightly as she looked out the window to where Ginny, Ron, and George were wrestling in the yard. Molly had finally given them a day off, and they had instantly run outside. But Fred was nowhere to be seen. She turned from the kitchen window to see Sirius standing behind her in the kitchen. "Oh, hello Sirius." She said quietly.

"Hello Hermione. What are you doing inside on such a lovely summer day?" he asked as he got himself a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I'd prefer to spend it in that lovely library of yours." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sirius nodded and sat at the table. "I see. It is quite nice. I've even added to it, ya know. Random Muggle books I liked. Some I picked up when I was on the run." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh goodie. Little treasures." She said with a smile as she went to leave. "Oh, have you seen Fred by any chance?" she asked.

"No…I have not seen your Romeo Hermione." He said lightly.

Hermione scoffed and turned back to look at Sirius. "What makes you say that Sirius?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged as he took a swig of the Firewhiskey. "Simply that there is something going on between the two of you." He said.

"There is nothing going on between Fred and I." she said.

"And why not?" Sirius asked with wonder.

"Because…no one would approve of us…Not a soul. Ron was so pissed when Fred took me to the Ball…and Fred only took me because the girl he wanted was already taken. He doesn't like me like that Sirius. There is no reason for me to chase him. I'll simply end up hurt." She said quietly, her eyes clouded over as she thought of what could be.

"You never know, unless you try it. A great wizard once told me, Don't knock it, 'till ya try it." Sirius said calmly.

"Who told you that?" she asked with a small smile.

"James Potter." Sirius said with a wistful sigh. "I bet you don't know this, but today would be his birthday." He said quietly. He shook his head, and forced a grin onto his face to mask the frown that had been there. "Any who, James and Lilly felt the same way Hermione. James was the biggest goof at Hogwarts, and Lilly, she was the brightest witch there. And she could not stand him, but they somehow fell in love and got married. Lilly kept denying him, for the same reason you deny Fred. She was afraid of what others would think. She believed no one would approve of them. So what I am saying, you never know unless you try."

Hermione nodded lightly before sighing heavily. "Sirius, I see where you are coming from. But this is one time you're wrong. Me and Fred? The world must come to an end before that would happen. Harry would be okay with it, but Ron would hate me…Molly would frown down upon it, along with Arthur. My parents, oh god, they'd hate it. No…even though I want it, it's just one of those things I cannot have." She said quietly before leaving Sirius alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione perused the book shelves of the library in Sirius's home. She wasn't surprised to see many books about the dark arts on the shelves. But she occasionally came across something that was interesting. But honestly, she just wanted a nice fiction book for a chance. And she finally found one in Narcissa's section of books. She was surprised that it was a romance novel, but she shrugged it off and took the book over to a couch and happily sat down and snuggled up under a blanket since she was a little chilled. She stared down at it before looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. She hated being so negative about her love life, but she was right…wasn't she? Her and Fred could never be, but he made it difficult to believe that.

Hermione looked up when the door to the library closed. What she saw was a shock to her. "Fred…?" she said.

"Hey. I've been looking for you. Sirius hinted that you may be here…he said you might not want company though." He said uneasily.

Hermione smiled faintly and waved it off, "You're fine Fred." She said. Her face went bright red when she realized what she had said. "I don't mean it like that…" she said quickly as a grin spread across Fred's face. "I just mean…that…I mean you are quite nice to look at…but uh…Oh...Fiddlesticks." she said.

Fred laughed at her embarrassment before meeting her eyes. "It's okay Hermione. I know what you meant." He said as he crossed the room to one of the shelves to find a book for him to read.

"You read?" Hermione asked.

"Don't sound so surprised Hermione." Fred said with a light laugh. "Of course I read. I love it actually. How do you think I know all that I know. I pick it all up in books silly. Just don't tell anyone, you'd break my façade."

"And what façade would that be?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as Fred came over and sat at the other end of the couch with a book from Sirius's shelf.

"Too cool to read." Fred said with a wink before opening his book up.

Hermione laughed at this before she went back to her own book, occasionally looking at Fred and catching him looking at her.

* * *

The following day, it was back to house work and it seemed to Hermione that Molly thought something was going on between her and Fred. All because every time Fred got done with a job and went to help Hermione, Molly sent him to do something else urgently, and she tried to keep them at opposite sides of the house. Hermione honestly found it quite irritating. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to the loo." She said.

"Of course deary." Molly said with a bright smile.

Hermione nodded and dropped the squirt bottle she'd had and headed down the stairs towards the closest bathroom. As she walked down a hall, she was pulled into a room and a hand was placed over her mouth. She went to scream, but then her cinnamon eyes met very familiar crystal ones. She swatted Fred's hand away while he chuckled quietly. "Fred you arse." She said with a light laugh. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Fred was still laughing at her. "Honestly Hermione. Who here would pull you randomly into an empty room and put a hand over your mouth like that?" he asked.

"No clue. And I never imagined you would be the kidnapping type." She said with a stern look.

Fred raised an eyebrow at this. "Kidnap? I did not kidnap you." He said.

Hermione winked and smiled brightly, "Keep telling yourself that." She said. When he gave her an incredulous look she laughed lightly. "I was actually on my way to the loo, so if you would excuse me…" she went to leave but Fred pushed the door closed once again. "Fred?"

Fred stepped back, looked down at his feet and placed his hands in his pockets. "Mum's been keeping us away. Telling me I need to leave you be, because you're a great kid. Could be the first female Minster or even Headmistress at Hogwarts…but Hermione, you're my friend. I can't just leave you be. She doesn't want us hanging out much, she's going to keep a close eye on us while we're here…" he said, still looking down at his feet.

"And?" Hermione said. "What do we do about it?"

Fred looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "You mean…you want to hang out?" he asked.

Hermione smiled lightly, "Yeah. You're funny Fred." She said with a shrug.

Fred nodded a little. "Then…let's meet in the backyard tonight…Please?" he asked.

"Of course…when?" she asked as she opened the door.

"After Mum goes to bed. Dad and Sirius won't mind. Heck, we can even hang out with them. Just not Mum. Now go to the loo." He said pushing her out the door with a bright smile.

"See you then." She said before dashing down the hall. _Okay Hermione, keep your cool. You're just hanging out. Remember, don't fall for him. It cannot be. It cannot happen. You will simply get hurt. _She thought as she stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update._

_ I had a bit of writer's block._

_I hope you liked this chapter though!_

_Keep reading & reviewing!_

_Yours Truly,_

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	4. Author's Note (sorry)

I know most readers do not like it when we authors do this (I say this because I do not like it either), but I forgot to add this in my note from last chapter.

I have been working on a story about Hermione Granger and Chris Halliwell from Charmed, and I am not sure if I should upload it or not. And I'd just like to know if anyone would like to read it. So if you or anyone you know would like to read it, you can tell me in a review or vote in my poll. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. ;)

Yours Truly,

**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**


End file.
